Everything He Ever Wanted
by csincisfan01
Summary: So this is a A/U piece, set along the sametime frame as 1x22 You'll do. I want everyone to be aware that this is a Cherri or LaBrody fic. They are my favorite ship on NCIS NOLA...Hope you guys enjoy, oh and it will be a multi chapter...Will try to update fast..
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I want to thank everyone that reviewed my first Chris and Merri story. I hope to continue to write for them for a very long time. Anyway here's my first Chris/ Merri multi chapter story. It's an A/U piece, but it's set in the same time frame as when Savannah was killed, with tag's to 1x22 You'll do.

Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS: New Orleans, but wouldn't mind spending time with Lucas Black….

* * *

 **Chris LaSalle's**

 **House French Quarter**

Chris had no idea what he was about to find when he entered his home, after all the events of the last 48 hours, he really just want to spend some alone time with Merri. He knew she had left the office before he had, she told him she would meet him back at his place. She had told him to take his time and handle everything with Cade that was his Merri. She knew what he needed, that he needed to take care of his brother, just like she had with her sister Emily. But nothing had prepared him for what he walked into.

There lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was his Merri. He ran over to her as fast as he could. When he reached her, he immediately felt her neck for a pulse. That's when he felt her hand grab his, she took ahold of his arm and pulled herself up to Chris's ear.

"Please help us Chris, we need you, it hurts to breathe.." Merri had look of pleading in her eyes.

Chris took off his jacket and pressed it into her side, as he was doing this; her words dawned on him. She had said "help us" could this mean what he thought? No maybe he had heard her wrong, it couldn't be, he couldn't be so close to everything he ever wanted and still on the verge of losing it. Life would not be the cruel to him, not after everything he had just went through with Cade. Chris looked down at his Merri, she still had ahold of his hand. She had moved it to rest on her abdomen; Chris took out his phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's the Emergency?"

"I've got a female federal agent down, gun shot in the lower right side? Hurry she's loosing lots of blood.."

"We've got an ambulance on route to your location, please remain with victim."

Chris dropped the phone to his side; he kept one hand pressed to Merri's side. While she held tight to his now free hand. Merri started to try and talk.. "I'm so sorry Chris….I tried…"

"Shhhh baby it's gonna be ok, help is on the way…" Chris pulled her to him, getting her blood on him. He needed to feel her in his arms, not just for his sake, but for hers as well… He heard the ambulance and police cars pull up outside, and heard them enter his house.

"Back here." He shouted to them

They entered the front part of Chris's house and made their way towards the back, were they had heard the voice come from. As the EMT's approached the scene, they found the two agents on the floor. Chris was holding Merri in his arms. The EMT's rushed over to her, and pushed Chris out of the way so they could work to stabilize her. Chris just stood and watched as they worked to save her and his baby. The one EMT approached Chris to get information from him.

"Sir can you tell me what took place here?"

Chris just stared at him for a minute, before the words really sank in. "No…I just…I just walked in and found her, I found her on the floor.. She's gonna be ok right? I wasn't too late was I?"

The EMT noticed the blood on Chris, "Sir are you ok?"

"I'm fine…She's gonna be ok?"

"We're working to stabilize her, before we move her. She's lost a lot of blood; are there any medical conditions we need to be aware of?"

"I think…I think, she might be pregnant …"

"I'll make a note." The EMT moved to the stretcher, Chris watched them continue to work to save Merri and his baby's life. If only he had left when she had; If only he hadn't been so wrapped up with Cade, he should have been here with her. She shouldn't have been all alone, he should have been here. This was his fault, he knew it. Now Merri and his unborn baby where going to pay the price. He watched the EMT roll the stretcher out to the ambulance, Chris got up to fallow them, a NOLA cop stopped him.

"Sir we need a statement from you?"

Chris glared at him, "You can get it later, I'm going to the hospital with my girlfriend, in case you didn't notice she was shot."

Chris pushed past the sea of cops in his house and made his way to the ambulance, just as they were loading Merri inside. "I'm going with ya."

"That's fine sir, get in.."

Dwayne Pride had just pulled up in front of Chris LaSalle's house; he had heard the call come out over the police dispatch. As soon as he heard it, he headed to the young agents home. But nothing had prepared him for the scene in front of him. He stood on the street and watched as the EMT loaded Meredith Brody into the back of the waiting ambulance, he then saw Christopher run out of his house after her. He heard him tell the EMT that he was going with them, and watched as Chris jumped in the back.

Pride walked into Chris's house and looked around, he noticed the pool of blood on the floor and saw Chris's jacket. A NOLA cop approached him, "Sir you can't be in here, this is an active crime scene."

"Son I'm very much aware of what this is, I'm Special Agent Dwayne Pride. The two people involved in this are my agents." Pride showed the Officer his I.D and Badge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Do you know who the officer in charge is?"

"That would be me Dwayne." Detective Dan Carlyle spoke up

"Dan can you tell me what you think happen here, based on what you see."

"Looks like Agent Brody might have been shot by someone she knew or someone that knew how to enter without breaking in. No evidence of forced entry, no signs of struggle. I think the purp startled her, but want really know anything until we talk to LaSalle. He took off with her in the ambulance. When one of our officers tried to stop him, he pretty much told him to go to hell, but not using those words."

"Sounds like Christopher, " Pride said

"Pride do you know anything that might help us shed some light on this? Cause to me it doesn't look random."

Pride took a deep breath, "I'll get back with you on that Dan." Pride turned around and headed out of Chris's home, right now he needed to talk to Chris and find out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review this, you guys rock. Thanks so much. I'm going to try and update this as fast as I can, but with working and all it tends to be a little hard to do…But hang in there and don't give up, it's going to be a great ride.**

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Chris kept watching the EMT's work on his Merri, he still had ahold of her hand, even though she was unconscious he still wanted her to know he is there. The EMT had asked him to turn her loose so it would give them more room to work on her, Chris refused he needed her to know he was still there, not just for her sake but his as well, if he turned her loose, he was afraid he would lose both of them. He heard the EMT's talking about keeping her stable, due to the blood loss, this worried Chris, he was afraid he had found her too late. God what if he lost them both, how would he ever move on from this?

He tried to push the negative thoughts from his mind, but they kept coming back, he needed to think about something positive, so he started to try and picture their baby, would it be a little boy or little girl. Chris hoped for a little girl, one that looks just like Merri, big brown eyes, brown hair, full of spirit, but loves to play football with her daddy. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to meet her, hold her, play with her. God they both had to make it, they had to, he wouldn't be able to go on without them.

The ambulance pulled into the bay at Jackson Parish Hospital; the EMT's pushed Chris aside and pulled out the stretcher, running inside shouting stuff to the waiting hospital staff. Chris followed as close behind them as he could; only to be stopped by a nurse telling him that was as far as he could go, he would need to wait outside while they worked on her.

"Please you have to let me in…they…they ..need me…please…"

"Sir I'm sorry, but they need room in there to work, you will have to wait here."

"I can't just wait, I need too…please…jus let me in the corner.."

"Sir as soon as she's stable they will let you go in."

The nurse left Chris in the hallway, at that point Chris felt so helpless, everything he wanted in life was in that room, and there was nothing he could do but wait. He slid down the wall, and burred his face in his hands, tears started to fall. It was then he realized he still had Merri's blood on his hands, god he still had her blood on him, part of him wondered if the blood was all hers or if part of it belonged to the baby. At that moment all he could do was cry, cry for both of them.

Pride had found out where they had taken Brody to, and had made his way there, upon entering he found out that his agent was being worked on in the trauma section of the E.R. He had been told that a young man had come with her, and was waiting on news as well. A nurse showed Pride to where Christopher was waiting, he walked over to him and sat down next to him. Pride placed his hand on Chris's shoulder just to let him know that he is there. Chris looked over at Pride, he didn't know how much he knew or what the NOLA police had told him, but none that mattered now.

"King..how..?"

"Doesn't matter Christopher, what matters is you and Brody. All you need to know, is I'm here for you my brother. I called Loretta and Percy, they are on their way here."

"Thank you King, all I really want is…is I want them to walk out here, and tell me something…anything .."

"Chris, before they walk out, do you need to tell me anything?"

"I don't know King, I'm..not..sure ..what there is to tell yet, maybe something, maybe nothing…Jus don't know yet…."

Chris looked up when he saw a nurse walk out of Merri's cubicle, he got up and ran over to her.

"Please you've got to let me see her."

"I was looking for you, you can go in, but keep it short we have to move her to the OR."

* * *

Chris followed the nurse inside, Pride watched his young agent follow the nurse. He hoped everything would be ok on the other side of that Curtin.

Once inside Chris walked over to Merri, she looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Chris, have they told you anything?"

Chris sat down on the stool beside the bed, he took her hand in both of his and smiled at her.

"SHHH sweetheart, everything's gonna be ok." Chris glanced up at the nurse who was writing info in Merri's chart.

"Chris I need to know, is the baby ok?"

"Sir we need to move her now, wait here the doctor will fill you in."

"Hear that Mere, everything's gonna be fine, their gonna patch you up.."

Merri looked at Chris with wide eyes, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Love ya baby."

The nurse's took off with the bed and headed to the OR, Chris stood behind and watch them roll away his future.

"Are you Chris LaSalle?"

Chris turned around to face, whom he figured is Mere's doctor. "Yes Sir that's me."

"Very good, I'm Ms Brody's Doctor, I can tell you that she's very lucky. From what we can tell the bullet missed all her vital organs, it appears from the xray to be in her lower side."

"Doc, what about the baby…is the baby ok?"

"For now the baby is safe in the womb, only time will tell if the blood loss and trauma will have an impact, we'll know more after we remove the bullet, the next 48-72 hours will tell the tale."

"Thanks doc." Chris hung his head as he made his way back out to Pride, by now Loretta and Percy had shown up.

"Chris, what did the doctor tell you." Loretta asked

"Jus, that..she's lucky..missed her vital organs.."

Pride could since there was more to it then what Chris was sharing right now. He would give Chris his space for now, he knew he would tell him when the time was right. But for now they needed to be there for Brody.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I just want to thank everyone for continuing to read and review, it means so much to me that you seem to like this. I really want to keep writing for this ship for a long time to come. Anyway I have** **most of the next 4 chapter in the rough draft stages…And here's chapter 3 for ya'll…ENJOY !**

* * *

The nurses had taken the agents to the 4th floor waiting room; Pride, Loretta and Percy took a seat in the chairs, and Chris just walked over to the window to look out. Loretta had sent Sebastian a text to let him know what was going on. Percy kept looking at Chris, she might have been new to the team, but she knew how to read Chris LaSalle, she knew there was more going on with him, than he was willing to share. On a good day Chris was a very happy go lucky type of guy, but something was off, with the normal cheerful agent.

She got up and walked over to stand next to him, she placed her arm around his shoulders, but Chris pushed her arm off of him. He didn't want Percy to comfort him, he just wanted to be left alone, and he just wanted to look out the window in peace. His mind kept going to his Mere, in that O.R right now. She was lying on that cold table fighting for her life and their baby's life; he couldn't help but think that only one of them might make it alive. How would he deal with that, how would he be able to tell Mere if their baby didn't make? So many thoughts and questions where running through his mind, the last thing he wanted was Percy offering to comfort him, when she should be worried about Mere.

"Anything you feel like sharing LaSalle?"

"Nope….Percy…I jus…I jus wanna do some thinking…Can ya let me do that?"

"Come on LaSalle, it's me, you can trust me."

Chris turned and glared at Sonja. "Look I said I don't wanna talk, damn it, can't you jus... leave me alone…"

Pride walked over to Chris, he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Christopher, we're all worried about Brody, but she's tuff…"

"Shut up King…jus shut up..don't ya go acting all like ya care 'bout her..None of you have a clue, what she's going through…"

Chris turned away from Pride and Percy, he started to walk out into the hallway, only to be stopped by Loretta.

"Christopher LaSalle, you listen to me, and you listen good. We all care about her; she's part of our family, just like you are. I understand that you are hurting right now, but you need to let us help you. I know she's your partner…"

"She's more than…she's much more then…" But before Chris could finish, the doctor walked in.

"Mr. LaSalle, I need to speak with you, If you will please follow me.."

Chris followed Mere's doctor out of the room and down the hallway towards another room. They walked inside, so they could talk in privet.

"We were able to remove the bullet with no trouble; however it was located closer to the womb than the x-ray showed. For now the baby is still safe inside the womb, and womb is still intact, the next 48-72 hours will tell the tale if the baby makes it, due to the blood loss. She was very lucky you found her in time, she's being moved into recovery, and you can see her in a while. I'll have a nurse come and you."

"Thanks Doc…" The Doctor started to walk away when Chris stopped him.

"Doc, what's ….what's the baby's odds…I know Merri's gonna be ok, but the baby…Does she have good odds?"

"If she's as strong as her mother, I'd say her odds are good.." The Doctor smiled at Chris and patted him on the shoulder as they walked out of the room. Chris headed back down the hallway towards the waiting room, he knew the others would want to know what the doctor had told him. For now he would tell them just the basic information. Chris opened the door and stepped back into the room, to be greeted by Pride, Loretta and Percy. They were looking at him for answers.

"Doc says Mere's gonna be ok…umm..the bullet didn't damage any vital organs…" Chris ran his hand over his face to wipe the tears that had started to fall…Loretta pulled Chris to her..Before Chris could say anything else, the sound of the door opening made them all look up. A tall man walled in..

"I'm looking for Agent Pride?"

Pride approached the man, "I'm Agent Dwayne Pride, what can I do for you?"

"The Nurse at the desk informed me that I could locate you back here. I'm looking for information on Special Agent Meredith Brody, I was told she's been shot, I'm James Lathom her ex-fiancé.."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi Everyone, I'm sure you all are tired of reading my authors note's. But I just like to let you all know that I truly am grateful that you all are reading my little fic…And that you all seem to like it…It really does mean the world to me… I just wanted to add, that in the last chapter, on some of it I really went back on forth with how I thought that Lucas Black would have played that, and being a longtime fan of his, I really just tried to picture him saying the words I was writing.. So anyway I really hope it** **came across that way. Well enough from me, on with chapter 4….**

* * *

Chris just stood there and looked at the man in front of him, this could not be happening. Why was he even here? What did he want? Chris knew he needed to talk to him, but he wanted to do it alone, away from the others, for now at least. Pride and the rest of them didn't need to hear this conversation; this just needed to be between himself and James.

"Agent Pride, what can you tell me about Mere's condition? All the man at your office knew was that she had been shot and the name of the hospital."

Pride looked at James and then over to Chris. "Well James, Agent LaSalle knows more details then I do, he was the Agent that found her, and got her medical treatment. He is also the one that her Doctor just spoke with." Pride pointed James towards Chris. As James headed toward him, Chris just glared at him, all he really wanted to know, was why he was even here. He had enough on his mind right now, without having to deal with Merri's ex on top of it all.

"Agent LaSalle what can you tell me about Mere?" Chris took a deep breath and started to tell him just the basic information, when a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm looking for Chris LaSalle?"

"That's me ma'am." Chris said as he walked past James to the nurse

"Ok, you can come with me, and I will take you back now." Chris turned to Pride

"King can ya fill James in on what I told ya."

"Sure Christopher, you go with the nurse, make sure ya tell her, we're all here for her."

"Will do King."

Chris followed the nurse out of the door and down the hallway. In the meantime James walked back over to Pride.

"Why do I get the idea that everyone here is trying to keep me in the dark?"

"James, I can assure you, that's not the case at all, in fact I'm sure that when Merri finds out that you're here, she'll be very happy to see you. But for now all we know is that she was shot in lower right side, the Doctor removed the bullet and said she will make a full recovery. She was very lucky that Agent LaSalle found her. (Pride left out the part that she had been found in Christopher's house)

"Yes I'd say she was very lucky that he did, do you have any clue as to why she was shot?"

"There is an ongoing investigation as to the reason behind this, but we believe it has to do with a case she's working on, but that's classified information."

Loretta looked over at Pride as he was talking with James; she knew that he was sugar coating everything he was telling him. She had a hunch that Mere had been targeted due to the Baitfish investigation, but how did Baitfish now that Mere was at Chris's house? That part was a bit of a mystery to her, she did have a hunch but needed to talk to Chris first.

* * *

Chris had followed the nurse back to Merri's room; she opened the door for him to enter. Chris walked towards the bed and just looked at his Merri; she was lying on her back hooked up to IV bags and other machines. The nurse walked over to Chris.

"She should be waking up soon, I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

Chris looked over and smiled at the kind nurse. "Thank you ma'am." He proceed to sit down next to Merri's bed, he pulled the chair as close as he could and reached for her hand, placing it between both of his. As he held it, he started to rub it than he turned it over and started to kiss her palm. He looked at her sleeping face and he couldn't help it, the tears just started to fall. He felt so guilty for not going straight home, for stopping to check on Cade, then deciding to stop for a bottle of wine. God if he had known that there could be a baby, he would have never stopped for wine.

"God Mere, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry you were there alone, please forgive me. If ya had told me, I'd…I'd been there…I love ya so much…" Chris laid his head down on Merri's abdomen; he knew he had to be gentle due the bullet hole on the other side, but part of him just needed to feel them both. He needed to feel her.

He didn't know how long he had been lying on her, but he looked up when he felt a hand rubbing his head, he turned toward Merri, she had opened her eyes and was looking right at him.

"Chris.." was all she said…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing, reading, adding to their favs…Well just thanks to everyone. You guys make my day…I'm so happy that you all are liking this…Ok well enough from me, onto chapter 5….Enjoy….**

* * *

Had Chris really heard right, when he looked over he was so happy to be looking into Mere's open brown eyes.

"Chris..need some water.."

Chris jumped up and grabbed the water cup off of her tray; he sat back down and helped her take a drink. Merri had a look of relief on her face.

"Thank you, much better now…" Chris just smiled at her, Merri looked at Chris's face and she could tell he had been crying. Oh god she though, something bad has happen to the baby? Then she thought that Chris was blaming himself for her getting shot, she needed him to understand that this was in no way his fault.

"Chris; please, please don't blame yourself you had no way of knowing what was going to happen, and even if you had been there, both of us might have been shot.."

All Chris could do at that moment, was look at his Merri, his Merri, she was lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound, fighting her life and their baby's life, and she was begging him not to feel guilty….

" Mere, I'm….I'm…please ,please forgive me…I shoulda been there with ya, I never shoulda been so wrapped up with Cade…" Chris buried his head in his hands and started to sob. Merri's heart was breaking for her sweet Chris, how he could even think any of this was his fault, she had to make him understand that this was only one person's fault and that person was baitfish. Then another thought entered her mind, the baby oh 'god' the baby, what if Chris knew that something bad had happen to their baby.

"Chris….please look at me…I need you to look at me… The baby, is the baby ok? Please Chris I need to know….."

Chris took that moment to move from the chair, to the bed, he took her hands in his and placed them on her abdomen.

"She's safe in there, you kept her safe, you're gonna make one hell of a momma."

Merri looked up and smiled at Chris, than she realized that he said she, Chris had said she…

"You said she, Chris you said she, our baby a girl?"

"Now hold on there mama, I don't know for sure. But I've a strong daddy since that she is. And I can tell ya that she's as beautiful as her mama."

"With her daddy's eye's."

Merri added as she smiled, as thoughts of Chris and their little girl entered her mind, she couldn't wait to see him holding her.

"I think I live with that.."

"Oh and she has to your accent." Mere added

"Well for that my dear, we are gonna need to spend some time in bama..Think you can handle that?"

"I can handle anything Christopher LaSalle.."

"Of that I'm sure.." Chris let out a deep breath he had been holding; he reached around his neck and pulled out the chain that had been hanging there with his. He placed it in Merri's hand, she looked down at the chain and tears started to fall…

"Oh Chris…I thought…I thought, I thought I had lost it, or that it had gotten collected with evidence…How did you…"

"Shhhh…and listen.." Chris said as he placed two fingers on Merri's lips. "I took it off of ya at the scene, right after I called 911, I didn't want anyone taking it from ya, and I wanted to be the one to give back to ya, after all I'm the one that gave it to ya.. You're my wife, and I'm the only one that's ever gonna put that ring back where it belongs."

Chris took the chain with Merri's wedding band, and placed it back around her neck. Where it would have to stay for now anyway, the time would come when they would be able to share everything with all their friends, but now was not that time. The sound of the door opening made them both look over at it.

Chris was relieved when he noticed that it was just the nurse coming in to check on Merri.

"Hello Ms Brody, nice to see you are awake and all, I'm Alice I'll be your nurse for the night. " The nurse looked over at Chris and smiled. "This is quite the young man you have here, he's been here since you were brought here from recovery. " She said as she was reading over Merri's chart. "I see I need to run a ultra sound on you, all be right back with the machine."

They both looked at each other, the moment of truth! They would soon find out if their baby was still alive or if they had lost her…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi everyone, thanks for all the** **reviews and all. You guys are the best, so happy that everyone is reading this and that most of all you guys seem to like this. I really hope to write more for Merri/Chris fics in the future…Anyway sit back and enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Chris and Merri waited for the Nurse to come with the ultra sound machine. While they were waiting, Chris decided to join Merri on the left side of her bed; he knew to stay clear of her right due to the gunshot wound. He placed his hand on her abdomen and begin to rub small circles on it, Merri smiled as she watched her sweet hubby... She felt so blessed to have found Chris, he was what she had been looking for ever since she lost her sister Emily, he is her new heart and soul. And now they have their little baby to add to their new little family and as god as her witness Merri wasn't going to let anyone take them from her. Chris placed a small kiss on Merri's neck just to get her attention. She leaned into him, savoring the moment.

"Mere..all I want is for her to be ok, I would never be able to look at myself the same way again if she's not."

Merri laid her head on Chris's shoulder, and placed her hand on top if his. As she this did she lace their hands together. Chris raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed Merri's finger tips. It pained her so much to see and hear her sweet loving Chris blaming himself for what had happen, but she knew that she had done the same thing when her sister died, she blamed herself for not being there . But now hearing what Chris is saying and how he is acting, it's breaking her heart she needed to make him understand that she in no way blamed him for any of this.

As they continued to seek comfort in each, Nurse Alice walked back into the room with the ultrasound machine. Mere watched as she moved the machine into place and went about setting it up. She placed the machine right next to the bed so that both Chris and Merri could have a good view of the monitor.

"Alright, first I'm going to check your dressing and wound, than we will get a look at that baby. " Alice pulled down the bedcovers and pushed up Mere's gown. She looked over wound and checked it for and signs of bleeding, once she was happy that everything looked ok for now, she started the ultrasound. She squeezed the cool gel on Mere's abdomen, and started to run the probe around.

"Meredith, when was your last ultrasound done?"

"Ummm, Well this will be my first one.. I only just found out that I'm pregnant.. I had a no clue before about 4 days ago, I had gone to my doctor for my physical and when the blood work came back, that's when they told me. I had made an appointment with my OB for the ultrasound and everything." After Mere finished she looked over at Chris, he was trying not cry.

"Ok, let's see what we can find out here." Alice continued to run the probe around Mere's abdomen, "Ummm, this is odd…Let me just move the probe this way just to make sure…I thought so…"

Chris and Mere where looking at the screen, trying to understand what Alice was looking at..

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"Oh no Mr LaSalle, everything looks very good, I'd guess that Meredith is around 10 weeks or so, and I'm seeing 2 fetus's here….Looks like you two are going to have twins."

"TWINS…REALLY TWINS…Mere twins….I love you so Mere…" Chris just started kissing Mere's face… Alice just watched the happy couple, she was very glad to have been able to give them some happy news.

"Do you two have any more questions for me?"

Chris and Mere looked at each other. "Chris…do you want to know what they are?"

"I'm game if you are.."

"I am…I want to know.. Alice can we find out what they are?"

"Well it might be a little bit to; early for that but we can try and see what we can see." Alice moved the probe around Mere's belly, as they watched the screen. "They aren't developed enough to tell, but we can run an ambo if you like, it can tell us the sex of the babies and the overall health. I would need to get the on staff OB to run the test if that's something you want to do, I would recommend it, especially since you were under general anesthesia."

Mere looked over at Chris for an answer. "What do you think?"

"I..I. .don't know much about medical stuff, but if it's what's best for them, as long as your good Mere, I'll stand behind ya.."

"Ok go ahead, let's run the test."

"Very good, I'll touch base with the on staff OB and get back with you two later." Alice printed off some pictures of the babies for Mere and Chris, wiped off Mere's abdomen and headed out of the room.

Chris changed his location on Mere's bed so he was facing her, he put both of his hands on her abdomen, and began to rub it…"Hey there little ones, I'm your daddy, that's right I'm your daddy. And well you already know your momma, I wanna tell ya that, I love you guys so much already, you guys and your momma are everything to me. I'm never gonna let anything bad every happen to ya.." Chris leaned in and just started kissing Mere's belly..

What Chris and Mere didn't know was that James had gotten away from Pride and the others and was now standing outside of Mere's room, watching and listening to everything going on inside. He heard the nurse tell them some of the information, and from that he had formed his own option, he would wait until LaSalle left the room, then he would comfort Mere….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thanks everyone for all the reviews and all….Can't wait till season 2 starts back on tv. Saw last night on twitter that Lucas Black said they are back in NOLA and filming has started…WOOHOO…I did a happy dance when I read that….So here's to Season 2…..**

* * *

James knew he just needed to bide his time until LaSalle left, then he could talk to his Mere. He knew that the last time he had seen and talked with her, she had made it very clear that she had no intentions of starting any new relationship. He had thought she meant in general, but now with what he saw and heard he that maybe it really was just with him?

He had told her, he would change be the man she wanted him to be. And she had told him she had already found the other piece of her heart, and it wasn't with him like she had always thought. But James had made his mind up, he wanted her back, and their kids and even he would stop at nothing to get what is his, and Chris LaSalle had better watch his back.

Meanwhile Chris and Mere where basking in their new found happiness.

"Twins….Mere….Twins…I hit a double shot…."

"Yes, I guess we can say you did, looks like you got a good start on that LaSalle Family Basketball Team.." Chris beamed with pride…

"Well what can I say, I'm jus a good 'ole bama boy…When we shoot, we hit always hit our target…"

This made Mere laugh, as she did, she grabbed a hold of her side. Chris looked at his wife, "Oh bab, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make ya laugh…I don't wanna cause ya pain…"

"Trust me, I would rather have pain from laughing than anything else. Besides I happen to think laughter is the best medicine, and you always know just how to make me laugh, that's one of the many reasons I love you. Who would have thought, that my fresh start in life would have ended up being you. But for some reason fate put us together, and has so far given us two little people…"

"Yep…Fate and the great lakes office.." Just as Chris was about to say something, he heard his name come out of the mouth of Loretta Wade…

"Christopher LaSalle, you do know that there's a waiting room full of people wanting to know what's going on.. Hello Mere, you're looking good.. Now back to you, I should horsewhip your butt…"

"I'm sorry Ms Lorretta, well…I jus…"

"You just what Christopher?" Chris looked at Mere..

"Go ahead, tell her Chris….."

Loretta looked between the two agents, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes ma'am, Mere is going to be fine, bullet didn't do any harm to her. The babies are good and healthy as well.." They both waited for Chris's words to really sink in.

"That's very good, I'm sure Pride and the others will be thrilled….. Babies ? Did you say babies?"

"Yes ma'am… Ms Loretta, Mere is 10 weeks pregnant with twins…"

"Oh My God! This is wonderful news, I just knew there was more going on here, than Christopher was sharing earlier. I was right, but Twins babies…Oh Pride and the others are going to be thrilled.."

"Ah Loretta, Please don't tell Pride just yet… We just found out for sure today, and well with the gunshot wound and surgery…They say everything looks fine, but they are going to run an Ambo just to check everything." Merri explained

"That's very smart of the OB on staff to do, but that doesn't stop me from being thrilled for the both of you… " Loretta said, as she walked over to give Chris a hug… "Christopher you are going to make a wonderful father, and Mere you are going to make a wonderful mother. These two little ones are going to be so blessed, now when is the wedding?"

Chris just ducked his head and rubbed it as he looked at Mere for help…Mere took Chris by the hand and gave it a squeeze… "Go ahead Chris.."

"Well ya see Ms Loretta ma'am…We kinda already got married…did it about a month ago..Was jus us and the justice of the peace, at the time we didn't know about the babies or nothing, we jus wanted to be together, and thought this was the best way. That's why Mere was at my house, cause well now it's our house. I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone, we really jus wanted our day to be about us, no fuss or anything."

Loretta look at both agents and smiled, "It doesn't matter how or when, in the long run all that matters is that you both are happy. But you both will need to come clean and tell Dwayne, I think he already suspects something, more so after Christopher's little break down earlier."

Mere looked over at Chris.. "Break down? What break down ?"

Loretta looked over at Chris, "I think your wife asked you a question."

"See I sorta told King to shut up, that he had no clue what you were going through, I even lost it with Percy and Ms Loretta.."

Mere smiled at Chris, "It's ok, you were worried and people act out of character when they have a lot on their minds, right Loretta…"

"That's right Merri.. Ok you two, I'm going to go tell the other's that I saw you, but I'm going to tell them that you need your rest Merri and that they can come see you tomorrow. This will buy you both sometime and some privacy." Loretta walked over and gave Mere a light kiss on her head and gave Chris a pat on his back. "Take care of them Christopher."

"I can do that Ms Loretta, here I'll walk you to the elevator." Chris and Loretta both headed out out of Mere's room and down the hall. But neither one knew that James was watching and waiting for them to leave. Now that he knew for sure Mere was in there alone, he could confront her.

He ever so quietly opened the door and walked into the room, he closed the door behind him, and made his way over to her bed. Mere had turned over on her left side after Chris and Loretta had left, she had her eyes closed, so she had no clue anyone had entered her room, until she felt someone sit down on her bed.

"Chris that was fast…" She said as she opened her eyes, not to see Chris but to see James….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I love reading the feedback. Your feedback helps me so much, you guys have no idea, how much a great review makes me smile. It lets me know that you guys really do like this…Anyway according to Lucas Black's twitter page, season 2 is in full swing, here's hoping for some great Cherri episodes….**

* * *

"James what are you doing here? How did you even find out that I'm in here?"

"Shhh Mere, none of that matters, all that matters is that I did find you. And I'm here for you and our babies, I came to realize that you are all I've ever needed, I have changed and became the man that you deserve, all you need to do is let me be that man for you.."

"WHAT? NO NEVER…I told you already last time you were here, I've moved on away from us. I've put that part of my life behind me. I have found the true love of my life, the other piece of my heart and soul. I love him more than my own life. If you truly love me as much as you claim you do, you will let me live my life in peace."

"Merri, Mere I was afraid you would say this, see I know the truth; that you just don't realize what you are saying. And I know that you've been through a lot. You just don't realize that you need me, that boy you claim you married is no man. A real man would never leave his wife alone to be shot; he would have been there to protect her. I am the only man for you and in time you WILL REALIZE THIS."

Mere was suddenly very afraid, James seemed very out of touch with reality and she became very worried that something bad was going to happen to her and her babies; Chris needed to show back up and show back up fast.

* * *

After Chris walked Loretta to elevator, he decided to go down to the gift shop, and get Mere and the babies some flowers for their room. He entered the little shop and looked around for the flower case; he spotted it and walked over looking for the perfect flowers. He spotted what he was looking for, yellow roses with baby's breath those where the perfect flowers for his Mere, bright and beautiful just like she is. He took them out of the case and headed over to the counter,he placed them down and waited on the total.

"Is this going to be all for you young man?"

"Yes ma'am..well for now anyways, I might be back later, My wife's in here, she's…well see…she's hav'n some tests done.."

"Oh! I do hope that it's nothing to serious?"

Chris couldn't bring himself to tell the kind older lady, that his wife had been shot. "No just a test to check on our babies, and I thought flowers would brighten her room."

The lady smiled at Chris, "You're a good husband; I can tell, your wife is very lucky. Here's your flower, I do hope everything works out for you both."

"Thank you ma'am."

Chris picked up his flowers and headed back towards the elevator and to Mere's room. As he stepped off the elevator, he was greeted by sea of Nurses and Hospital Security buzzing all around. Chris continued to head towards Mere's room, but he stopped a nurse just to see if he could find out what was going on.

"Ma'am I'm a Federal Agent, is there anything I can do to help y'all out?"

"Oh thank god you are, yes I'm sure you can. A man has taken a patient hostage, we've called NOLA PD and are waiting for them, but in the meantime I will take you to our head of security."

Chris followed the Nurse over to where a tall man was standing at, "David this man here is a Federal Agent, he has offered to help us till the police show up."

"Thank you, I'm David Wendell, head of Hospital Security and you are?"

"NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle," Chris pulled out his badge and I.D and showed the security guard. "Oh ma'am could ya make sure these get to my wife's room."

"Yes of course I can, what's her room number?"

"Room 433 Meredith Brody-LaSalle..Thank ya…" Chris said as he was handing the flowers to the nurse, only to see her go very pale in the face.

"Did you just say room 433?"

"Yes ma'am, why?"

David and the Nurse exchanged a look between them. He reached and took Chris by his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure how to tell ya this, but the patient that has been taken hostage, is in room 433."

Chris just stood there in shock, this wasn't happening to him, first the shooting now this. How much more could they take, he felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Once again his family was in danger and he wasn't there to protect them, he started to dash past David, when he felt the guard grab his arm.

"Agent LaSalle , I need you to remain here. I don't need this to escalate anymore then it has."

"What does that mean? Already has? That's my wife in there.. Has she been injured?"

"We don't know! All we know is when her nurse tried to enter the room, A tall man stopped her and told her if she tried to enter something very bad would happen. She ran and called security."

Chris thought for a minute, a tall man. James came to mind, in the middle of everything he had forgotten about him, surely he wouldn't have done this, he didn't strike Chris as a dangerous man. But he didn't know him either, the only thing Chris knew for sure was he needed to get past David and get into that room, the sooner the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N….. Just wanted to take this little note to Once again thank all my reviewers, all of you guys are great, and to also thank the ones that, have added me and my story to their alerts. I love all of you guys…Thanks so much…Also wanted to let you guys know that I will try to do 2 updates this week, but might not get to it. I leave on vacation on Sat. (going to see my Broncos at Training Camp…Oh and Peyton Manning of course) Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

James was pacing back and forth in Merri's room; she should have just listened to him and not tried to make a run for the door, none of this would be happening, if she had just listened to him. Now he was starting to panic, he never wanted to hurt her, but she had left him no choice. All she had to do was listen to him, now because she didn't; she had caused her own pain.

Merri looked at James with a mixture of sadness and pain in her eyes. What had happen to the kind, genital, loving man that she once knew? What had made him like this? How could he have done this to her? Better yet, what had happen to Chris, he should have been back by now. She doubled over in pain, something was not right, she had to started to have pain in her abdomen, it had to have happen when James grabbed her and tossed her back on the bed. She knew she needed to talk James into getting her some medical help.

"James…Please…Please…let a Nurse or a Doctor come in here.. I need help, I'm in pain.. I promise I want try to leave or anything, just please let someone in here. Please James! You're the only one that can help me…"

James didn't like to see his Mere in pain, but he just didn't trust that she wouldn't try anything.

"Mere, my sweetheart, I want to help you; but I just don't know if I can trust you not to try and leave again, look what happen last time. I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice in the matter. Listen very carefully, If I get you help, you have to promise to be a good girl! Can you promise me that?"

Merri knew what she needed to do, to save herself, and her helpless babies…

"Yes…Yes.. I can do that, I promise I want try anything, Just please get us help.."

James reached for the buzzer, and called for a nurse…

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nurse's station/command post, David was trying to come up with a plan to get inside the room, Chris was losing his patience with him. Both men looked up when they heard the buzzer going off. David looked over to Alice, and nodded at her to answer it.

"Nurse's station, Alice speaking…"

[ "This is room 433, I know that you are aware of what is going on in here, now you are going to listen to me and going to listen to me good Alice. You are going to gather up stuff you need to check on a bullet wound and abdominal pain, bring this stuff and only this stuff. Do you understand me?"]

Alice was looking at Chris as they listened to James, Chris was writing a note to Alice, careful not to let David see. ( tell him you will need help to bring everything to the room – leave the rest to me once we get into the room )

"Yes I understand, I will need another member of my medical staff to help me with this."

["That's fine bring only ONE person and what you need, you have 10 minutes."]

James released the buzzer and headed to stand guard by the door.

Back outside the room, Alice started to gather up the stuff she would need to check, change a bullet wound and she went to get an ultra sound machine to check Merri's abdomen. Chris made his way over to Alice.

"I'm going with ya…"

"Does David know this? And is he ok with it?"

"With all due respect ma'am,right now I outrank him, and besides, that's my family in there."

Alice motioned for Chris to follow her, she lead him to a room with extra scrubs, she handed him a pair to put on along with a lab coat and a mask.

"Hurry put these on, we don't have much time, before David will start looking for you."

"Agreed we need to get there fast."

Alice walked back out of the room, and towards the nurse's station. David walked up to her.

"Where did Agent LaSalle go?"

"He said something about needing to call his Boss."

"Fine then, I'm sending a security guard with you."

"NO ! I'm taking another member of the medical staff, I need trained medical personnel, not security."

Chris overheard Alice as he was heading towards the nurse's station, she had everything ready to go and was headed towards him; they both headed towards Mere's room. Once there Alice knocked on the door, James opened it just enough to see that it was the hospital staff. He allowed them to enter the room and set up the equipment. Alice walked up to Mere, she had her arms wrapped around her abdomen and looked to be in pain.

"I've brought you help dear." Alice looked over to where Chris was standing on the other side of the bed. Mere looked over to the man standing there, she looked deep into his eyes, and she knew this was her Chris looking back at her. He had figured out a way to get to them. Mere looked back over at Alice then.

"I'm having very bad pain in my abdomen and some minor pain around the bullet hole, but my abdominal pain worries me, could there be something wrong with the babies?"

Before Alice could answer, James rushed towards the bed and pushed Chris out of the way.

"Please don't let my Mere loose our babies, we have wanted them for such a long time. Haven't we honey!"

Mere looked over to where Chris had been pushed too, she knew she had to play along with James.

"Yes, we have…We both can't wait to see them and just be a family with them."

At that moment Chris knew what he had to do, he moved to get behind James so he could restrain him. With him being distracted this was the best time for him to act, he reached his arm around his neck, pulling James towards him. James started to fight back, but Chris managed to keep the upper hand. He jumped on his back, still keeping his arm around his neck. James started walking backwards towards the wall, all while trying to shake Chris off of him, but Chris kept the upper hand and held on, until James backed him into the wall and knocked Chris off of him.

Chris stood back and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. It was at that moment that James pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Chris. Chris took one look at James and charged him right there, grabbing him around his gut and forcing him to the ground. The two men fought for control over the gun, just as it went off.. Merri screemed….

"NO! CHRIS!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Hi everyone…I just want to say "Thank you to all my reviewers" you guys are all great. Also thanks to everyone that has added this to their story alerts and favorites. As some of you might have seen already, Ive got a new story up hope that you all enjoy that one. Anyway happy reading…..**

* * *

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, Chris heard the gun go off, he felt a sting in his shoulder, not long after that came the pain. He reached up to his shoulder with his hand, pulled it back down and saw the blood. He didn't feel a bullet enter him, so it had to be just a graze, but it still sting like hell. But none of that mattered right now; he had to keep James under control before he tried to hurt Mere or Alice.

The two men continued to fight for control; Chris managed to get the upper hand and was able to get James onto his stomach, just as NOLA PD ran into the room. They grabbed both men up off the floor and slammed them into the wall. They were yelling at both men to keep still as they cuffed them..

"Hey dumb ass, I'm a federal agent, release me and I'll show ya my I.D."

"Ya think I.m an idiot, I release ya and ya try to escape."

Alice spoke up, "He's telling you the truth, he came in here with me, to try and save his wife. His name is Chris LaSalle, the lady in the bed is his wife."

The cop looked at Alice and back to Chris. "Fine my apologies Agent LaSalle." He said as he removed the cuffs off of Chris. "I'm going to need a statement from ya."

"Fine, but we do it in here, I'm not leavn'n my wife alone again." Chris said as he looked over toward Mere. She was trying to get off the bed, and Alice was trying to get her to stay put.

"Fine" The cop said and he started to question Chris.

"Merri, you need to claim down and let the officers do their job."

"But…But..Chris..Was he shot? Oh God Alice, James tried to kill Chris….He tried to kill my husband…"

Alice pulled Merri, towards her and rubbed her back, trying to get her to claim down. Until Chris could get over there, Mere just started crying, this was too much for her to hold in anymore. She had almost lost Chris to her ex. She now knew how Chris must have felt when he found her, like his whole world was about to ripped away from him. Suddenly her abdominal pain started back up, it hit her with full force, and she let out an ear piercing scream and fell backwards onto the bed, holding her stomach.

This got Chris's attention he stopped talking to the cop and ran towards his wife's bed. Alice had stepped to the side to grab the ultra sound machine, and told the cops to get out of the room now. Chris took Mere's shaking body into his arms, and started trying to sooth her..

"Come on babe..Jus take sum deep breaths..It's gonna be ok…I'm right here, I'm never gonna leave ya again.."

"Chris…It…Oh GOD CHRIS…It hurts…" Mere was crying into Chris arms.

Alice came back over and told Chris to lay her flat on the bed; she needed to feel her abdomen. She pushed up Mere's gown and felt of her abdomen, it still felt tight. This was in deed a good sign; she picked up the probe and ran it over her. It was just as she feared, the babies heartbeats where too high, they were indeed under stress. She needed to act fast and get Merri's pain under control, or she could miscarry one or both babies. She ran over to her meds cart and pulled out pain meds and handed them to Merri.

"Take these dear, they should stop your pain."

Mere nodded her head and took the meds, she still had ahold of Chris, and wasn't going to let him go.

"Are they ok Alice?" Chris asked….

"Once the meds work, everything should go back to normal. But I'm still paging the on staff OB to check her. And I'm going to check the bullet wound, and make sure it's ok."

Alice removed the dressing and checked the stiches, everything looked good. No ripping or tearing, she went about redressing the wound, once she was done she pulled Merri's gown back down, she helped Merri to lay back down in the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Alice took that moment to look up at Chris, she noticed the blood on the lab coat he had on.

"Chris, you're bleeding?"

Chris reached up on ran his hand over his shoulder, he removed the coat and the scrubs top.

"Yes, ma'am…I am, it's just a graze, the bullet is in the wall. Noth'n that a few band aids can't fix."

Alice shook her head, and walked over to Chris with extra dressing she had with her, and went about fixing up Chris.

"You were very lucky Chris." Alice said as she continued fixing up Chris

Chris looked over at Mere, and noticed that the meds had taken over, and she was resting peacefully in her bed, he noticed she had placed her hands over her abdomen.

"Think it would be alright if I stay the night?"

Alice smiled… "Given everything that's happen, I don't see why not. I'm going to go back and grab your cloths out of the closet and a fresh top for you."

"Thank ya, Alice…your one hell of a nurse…"

Alice patted Chris on the arm.. "Be right back.." Alice headed out of the room, and Chris walked over to the right side of the bed, he sat down and just watched his Mere sleep. She looked so peaceful like nothing could ever bother her. He just sat there watching her, when Alice tapped him on his shoulder and handed him a clean top and his cloths. He nodded at her, and she left the room. Chris slipped the clean top on, kicked off his shoes and laid down beside Mere. He picked up her hand and laced his fingers with hers, and placed their joined hands back down on her abdomen. The events of the day had finely caught up with Chris, and he fell asleep next to his wife.

A few hours later; Pride entered Merri's room, he wasn't too shocked to see the sight in front of him. But he still wanted to hear it from them, so he pulled a chair over beside Brody's bed and waited for one or both of them to wake up…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : So guys we are getting to the end of this, so glad that everyone has liked it. Keep me in your alerts cause, there will be more Chris and Mere stories too come… Oh and I love to read the reviews you guys write. So thank you in advance.**

* * *

Chris opened his eyes, and just looked over at his sleeping wife. She still looked so peaceful lying there, even after everything that she had just been put through, he couldn't help but fall more in love with her. His eyes looked up to her face, and over to her soft lips, he couldn't help but place a kiss on those soft lips. His eyes looked down towards their still joined hands on her abdomen; he released his hold on her, and moved her hand to the side. He placed his back on there and just started to rub small circles on it.

"You know I did the same thing to Linda, when she was pregnant with Laurel. Use to drive her nuts."

Chris looked up when he heard King's voice.

"King…how long have ya been here?"

"Oh! 'bout half an hour, give or take…How's she doing Christopher?"

"Ruff night.."

"I figured as much, I..ahhh…I read the report, both reports, the one from the scene. And the one from here.. Funny 'bout the one from the scene, cops say that you told them Merri is your girlfriend, but the one from here, states that she's your wife.. I need ya to be straight with me Christopher, which is it?"

Chris took a deep breath; it was time to come clean with King and tell him everything, this was going to be a long talk.

"She's my wife King, and well we… jus found out she's pregnant with twins.."

Pride ran his hand over his face; he stood up and started to walk around the room. Chris watched him trying to figure out if he was mad or just disappointed in him for not telling him before now.

"Christopher….Christopher…why didn't ya tell me before now? I would have been there for ya…I knew you were in pain, and you were struggling to keep everything in check. When Loretta came out last night and said she had seen and talked to you both, and told us that Merri was going to be ok, she already knew 'bout ya both didn't she?"

"Ya King…Ms Loretta knows, but we told her jus cause we really wanted to tell someone, we had jus gotten good news and wanted to share it. Please don't be mad at her, we asked her not to say anything."

" I'm not mad at ya for telling Loretta, I understand the need to tell someone, after all ya both had gotten good news. And I get that ya, both love each other and that ya want the whole family deal, but ya gotta know the price that comes with that! Both of you are federal agents, hell Brody even does Protective Detail from time to time, I jus can't have her putting her life and the twins life at risk, for now I'm going to place her on office duty, and pair you with Percy."

"King, what 'bout after the; babies are born? What if she wants to be an active agent again?"

"Christopher; that will be up to her if she wants to be a field agent again , I want stop her, but I think that's something you two need to talk 'bout."

Chris looked over towards his sleeping wife and then back over to King. Part of him knew that King was right, Mere needed to be on desk duty as long as she is pregnant, but another part of him right now was mad at King, cause it wasn't his or Mere's fault that she had been shot . He knew that Baitfish was the one that shot Mere, and this had everything to do with King.

"Ok King, I get what you're say'n , but Mere wasn't shot while she was on active duty. She was gunned down in our home and left to die, by a man hell bent on getting revenge on you. God knows what would have happen if I hadn't gotten to her in time, I would've lost my whole family."

"I know that Christopher, and I feel very responsible for what happen to Brody. She should have never been targeted. But I can't change what happen. I can only ask that ya, both forgive me for allowing this to happen. That's one of the reason's I don't want her out in the field right now, for her safety."

Neither man seemed to notice that Mere had woken up, she just laid there and listened to what they both were saying about her. She understood Chris being mad at King, but she didn't want them to lose their bond over this. After all they are talking about her, so it was up to her to help both of them. She cleared her throat just to get their attention. Both men stopped talking and turned to look at her.

Chris took ahold of Mere's hand, and looked into her big brown eyes. "Good morn'n sleeping beauty."

Mere smiled at Chris, and then she looked over at Pride.

"Pride, I heard what you told Chris; about placing me on office duty. I'm fine with that, I need to keep myself and our babies safe ( Mere moved Chris and her hands on top of her abdomen ) Their safety is what matters the most. I almost lost them, not once but twice, I can't go thru that kind of loss. Not after everything that happened with my sister, I will not lose my family. "

Pride started to speak up, but Mere stopped him.

"Chris is right; I was targeted because of the Baitfish case. So as of right now, I'm removing myself from the case, my life and my babies' lives are more important to me. Now I want both of you to listen to me, I don't want either one of you blaming each other, the only person to blame is Baitfish. For the shooting anyway, as for James acting all crazy I'm not sure what to make out of that yet. Both of you share a special bond, and no one needs to come between that."

Both men looked at each other, and they both knew that Mere was in fact right. Right now they all needed each other, and would so even more in the days and weeks to come. Pride stood up and walked over to Christopher; Christopher stood up and met him half way. Both men hugged each other and patted each other on the back. They pulled away and turned to look at Mere, who was smiling.

"That's my guys!" They both laugh…

"Christopher you've got one smart wife right here."

"Don't I know it King."

Pride released Chris and walked over to the side of Merri's bed, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on top of her head.

"Take care of those babies, I need to spoil them."

Merri looked up at Pride. "I intend too, after all someone ( as she looks over to Chris ) wants a whole basketball team of kids."

"Is the true Christopher?"

Chris lowered his head, and rubbed his hand over it. "Ya...well...I think I might have made metion of that."

Pride shook his head, and headed towards the door. But not before telling them both to take care of each other, and not to worry about anything at the office, at least for now. As Pride left the room, Chris decided to lay back down beside Mere, he just wanted to keep her as close to him as he could. He pulled her close so she could snuggle into him, he knew thats how she liked to sleep, and thats where he wanted her.

They where both asleep when the door to Mere's room opened and the woman walked in, she had been given the file on this patient,but she was shocked when she saw the man in the room with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me a while to update this, but life has gotten in the way. But thank you all for sticking with me…Love all my readers…If you like, please review…Thanks…**

* * *

The sound of the door opening woke Chris up, he looked over at the woman that had just walked in. He noticed she had a shocked look on her face..

"Chrisopher LaSalle why are ya in here?"

"I think I'm the one that should be askin ya that Savannah!"

"I'm here cause I was asked to check on Meredith Brody, and see if I thought she might need any counselling, but I still don't understand why you are here? What's your connection to her?"

" She's my partner, my wife and the momma to my babies. "

"When did you get married? When I saw ya last, I thought ya where single. It appeared that way!

"I never told ya that I was single, never told ya anything 'bout my personal life. I know we're old friends and all, but I don't owe ya any explanations. Maybe ya should come back later, when Mere isn't resting, she had a rough night, and needs her rest."

"Fine Christopher , I'll just do that for now. But I think that we still need to talk."

"No we don't, my future is right here in this bed."

Savannah turned and left out of the room; once she was in the hallway she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Chris's mom. After all they had some catching up to do.

Chris took his spot back on the bed beside his Mere, he went back to rubbing her abdomen. He couldn't wait to experience all the changes her body was going to go through. See her belly get bigger and bigger watching his babies grow inside her; and finally be able to feel them move. He couldn't wait for all this, he was so ready to be a daddy to them, now that he has the chance, no one was going to take them from him. Mere opened her eyes, first thing she noticed was that Chris was still right beside her, rubbing small circles on her abdomen, she enjoyed the sensations that were going through her body.

"Ummm….that feels like heaven, you've got the magic touch Mr LaSalle…."

Chris looked up into Mere's eyes…

"Do I…now…"

"Oh! You defiantly do…your hands are pure magic..Let's just say if I was at home, I would be on top of you having my way with you right now…"

"Now that's sumthin to look forward to, I love hav'n my wife on top of me.."

Chris's smile turned into a slight frown, part of him wanted to know, and part of him never wanted to know what happen in their house. Mere noticed the change in Chris, and she knew immediately what was going through his mind.

"It's nothing you could have stopped; he walked in asked where you were, and said I've got a message for 'LaSalle's Boss'. He pulled the gun and said 'You'll do'."

Hearing her tell him what had taken place, was too much for Chris. The thought that batfish walked into their home and just gunned her down, was too much for him. Suddenly he just grabbed Mere and took her in arms, he just wanted to hold her, more for himself then anything, he held her tight to him and placed his lips on her neck and whispered the words " I love you"…..

* * *

 **I know this is a short update. But I wanted to update this for you guys, I still have to retype most of the last 2 chapters, cause when Windows updated, it erased everthing….GRRRRRRRRR….**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, you all keep blowing me away with your kind words. Well season 2 is almost here, can't wait to see Lucas and Zoe back on my TV…Here's hoping for some great LaBrody moments this season…..**

* * *

After spending a few days in the hospital, Mere was being released to go home. But not without instructions that she was not to return to full active duty, and would be on desk duty due to the now delicate issue of her pregnancy, her new OBGYN was concerned that high stress might cause her to miscarry. Both Mere and Chris agreed that was the last thing that they wanted to happen, and Mere agreed that desk duty would be safer for her and the babies.

The ambo that had been ran, came back and showed that both babies are in good health and are growing right on track, both Mere and Chris where happy with this news, in light of everything that had happen, it was nice to get good news. They were both very happy to find out, that the babies are a boy and a girl. Chris was over joyed at the thought of having a son and daughter, even with all this good news, Chris couldn't help but think that something else was going to happen to them. But for now he would just take his family home. Home now that was a whole new problem, with Baitfish still at large he didn't like the idea that he might come back for Mere.

"Babe, look I know you're getting out of here today and all…."

"I not going to hide Chris, I'm done hiding and running from stuff. I'm going home back to our home, the one that you ever so cleverly asked me to move into with you. I'm going to sleep in our bed, in our room, no mad man is keeping me away."

"I…jus…wanna make sure you're gonna be safe there…"

"I'm safe where ever you are; after all you're my big bad federal agent hubby…"

Chris smiled and chuckled at his wife.. Mere walked over to Chris and placed her arms around his neck; she then leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on him. They were both so wrapped up in each other, that neither one hard the door open….

"It looks like someone is ready to get out of here.." Alice said as she walked in pushing a wheel chair for Mere to ride in.

Both laughed at getting caught by the friendly nurse..

"More then you know, Alice…" Mere said as she walked and sat down in the chair.

"I'll meet ya both outside, gonna go get the truck.." Mere smiled and winked at Chris as he left the room.

" That husband of yours is one of a kinda dear, you be sure to hold on to him."

"That's one thing you never need to worry about Alice, I'm never going to let anything happen to him. If I've learned anything from what's happen to me, is that we can never take anyone for granted. "

"Never truer, words spoken." Alice said as she stared pushing Mere towards the elevator. They both got on the elevator and headed down to hospital entrance way to wait for Chris. As they exited off the elevator and towards the front entrance and woman walked towards them.

"Excuses me you are Meredith Brody?"

Mere looked at the woman, "Yes I'm Meredith Brody-LaSalle, (she corrected her) what can I do for you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my file has you listed as single, I didn't realize you're married. I'm Savanah Kelly I was supposed to see if I thought you might need counseling. But I see that you're on your way home, I'm so glad to see that. Wait did you say your last name is LaSalle?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I went to school with a boy with that same last name, it's a small world. "

"Yes indeed it is."

"Well since you are leaven an all, I'm just going to give you my card. And if you feel the need to talk you can reach me at my office."

Savanah handed Mere her card and walked away. Mere watched her leave, but part of her wondered why she never saw her before now and how that was it that this woman knew her.

"Alice, did you find that at all odd."

"No not really, she did stop by your room once, I believe Chris was there at the time."

"Thanks that kinda clears that up."

Chris walked back into the main entrance, to where he saw Mere and Alice waiting…

"Your golden carriage awaits mi lady." Chris said with a smile

Mere smiled as Alice pushed her outside, they followed Chris towards his truck. Mere stood up and got out of the wheel chair and was about to hop up inside, when she felt arms around her waist.

"Whatcha think you're doin…I'm not letting ya get in here like that."

And with one fast move, Chris lifted Mere up into his truck.

"I could get use to this…" Mere said as she settled back into the seat.

"Thanks for everything Alice, you're a peach.." Chris said as he placed a lite peck on her cheek..

"You both take care of each other, I don't want to see either one of you here again until those babies are born.."

"Will do ma'am…"

Chris walked around and hoped up into the drivers set and headed his truck towards their home. The ride for the most part was silent, but Chris kept glancing over at Mere as she looked out the window. He could tell there was something on her mind.

"Anything ya wanna share?"

"Did a woman named Savanah Kelly come and see me?"

Damn- Chris thought he had that he handled that whole mess.

"Yeah, she did…But when she came, you where sleep'n ..I told her to come back later, ya do need to know that, I went to school with her. I saw her earlier this year when I took Cade in for counseling. But I've not seen her since. "

"Oh ok, that clears up a lot for me."

"Mere why are ya askn 'bout her for?"

"She stopped me on my way out, and told me she was supposed to have seen me while in the hospital. She gave me her card, told me to call if I needed to talk. Do you think I should call her?"

"Well, she helped Cade…But call'n her is all up to you…"

Mere pondered Chris's words and as she did she, placed her hand on Chris's thigh and ran it up towards his member. Just letting her finger tips linger there for a minute. Chris's eyes got wide when he realized just where Mere had settled her hand at. This made him want to get home faster, but he knew he needed to drive safely, after all he has his whole family with him.

After about 20 minutes of driving, they arrived home. Chris jumped out and ran around to get Mere down. He took her in his arms and placed her down on the ground, after sitting her down he pulled her towards him kissing her passionately, he ran his hands down her sides then up and under the back of her shirt. Mere grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him towards her and pressed herself deep into his chest. Chris moved his lips from Mere's and started kissing down her chin towards her throat and headed towards her neck, Mere tilted her head sideways to give Chris better access. She opened her eyes just enough to realize, that they were still outside. And if they didn't stop now, things were going to get heated very fast .

"Chris…We…Oh god…We need to stop…"

Chris stopped and looked at Mere, "Did I hurt ya…?"

"No…No it's just we are outside, if we don't stop the neighbors might get a free show."

Chris let out a chuckle. "Don't think they would mind, after all this is the Big Easy. Sure they've seen much more then that at Mardi Gras…"

"Well this ain't Mardi Gras…" Mere said as she took Chris by the hand, and pulled him towards their house.

Chris opened the front door and Mere followed him in. He shut the door and as he turned back around, Mere jumped him causing, him to fall backwards against the door, she was kissing him all down his neck, as her hands found the bottom of his shirt and she pull it up and over his head, she stopped just long enough to grab ahold of his belt loops and pull him with her to the couch. She push him down and got on top of his waist, she grab the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, Chris never broke eye contact with her, as he ran his hands up her back. Unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor, Mere leaned forward so her breasts could rest on his chest, she just started kissing him, and Chris just held on tighter to her .

"Christopher, is that you?"

Mere and Chris both jumped as they heard the voice come from what sounded like the kitchen area. But neither one moved fast enough, as a woman walked out of the kitchen, Chris's eye's got wide…

"Mama, what are ya doin here?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Thanks for the wonderful reviews that you guys have given me, I love all of them. Sorry that it has taken me a while to update this. But ive been working like a crazy woman, anyway I want to say thank you for sticking with me…**

* * *

"I think the better question is, what have you been up to Christopher? And who is the practically undressed woman standing here?"

Mere moved so that she would be standing behind Chris, and he gently leaned forward and picked up his shirt, and handed it to Mere. Chris's mom watched their movements with great interest.

"Christopher I'm going to go wait in the dining room, for ya."

Chris watched his mother walk into the other room, leaving him alone with Mere.

"Babe I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was here, let alone in town even."

"It's ok Chris, I could tell you where shocked to see her standing there. I can honestly tell you, this is not at all the way I pictured meeting your mother. Wearing nothing but my pants and shoes, after just getting shot."

Chris pulled Mere into his arms, and kissed her head.

"I know sweetheart, but she's here now… "

Mere handed Chris back his shirt ( witch she had used to wrap around herself ) and he pulled it over his head. He then leaned down and picked up Mere's shirt and bra, and handed them to her.

"I'm going to go get changed in the bedroom, why don't you go talk to her. After I get changed I can come and join you."

"Ok..Kiss me for good luck.."

Mere laughed and kissed Chris on the lips and headed off towards their bedroom. Chris took a deep breath and walked towards his dining room. He had no idea what new kind of hell his mother was going to unleash upon him, but he was ready to face it head on. Chris sat down across from his mother and waited for her wrath.

" Bout time ya showed up Christopher…So tell me who is she and what's she is too you?"

"Her name is Meredith Brody-LaSalle, she's my wife…"

"I see, and when where ya going to tell me 'bout her?"

"We've had a lot going on lately.."

"That's no excuse, I raised you better than this. You're a southern man, raised on southern principles and southern pride. Ya know better than to pull crap like this, you're just like you're father, go around sleep'n with every little pretty thing that bat's an eye lash at ya. What 'bout Savannah, did she ever enter your mind?"

"What 'bout her momma? I ant with her, I'm with Mere, she's my wife, and your goanna treat her with respect."

"Like hell I am, what kind of woman marries a man without meeting and talk'n to his mother first? And what kinda son marries a woman without introducing her to his mother?"

Chris put his head down, tears started to fall. He rubbed his hand across his face..

"Momma ya don't understand, I almost lost her….I almost lost her and our children…I love her so much, I can't bear the thought of my life without them.."

Chris's mom watched her son rub the tears off his face.

"So she's not only my daughter in law, she's also mother to my grandchild? Is that what your say'n here Christopher? So am I to guess the pregnancy happened before the wedding?"

"Momma, I married Mere a few weeks ago, we didn't know then that she is pregnant. Jus found out a few days ago, after she had been shot and almost died.."

"I'm sorry she was shot, no one deserves that. But maybe that was a sign from God Christopher, that nothing good comes from a child being conceived out of wedlock."

"That's rich come'n from you, look at how dad treated ya…He cheated on ya all the time. And ya have the nerve to say that about my wife and children! Get the hell out of here, and don't come back, till ya can accept that jus maybe, I'm not the same kinda man as dad."

"Christopher James LaSalle, don't you ever talk to me that way again. I'm still your momma…"

"And I'm his wife, and I don't appreciate the way you're talking to my husband, the father of my children, the man that saved my life in more ways than one. You said you raised a southern man, well in fact you did. You raised a hell of a good man, an honest and loving man, and if you can't see that I suggest you leave, cause as far as I'm concerned, there is no better man than my husband."

Chris had been so busy fighting with his mom, that he never heard Mere come into the room. But now that she was there, he felt much better.

"Christopher, are you jus gonna let her talk to me in that way, I'm still your momma ?"

"Yes I am, cause right now I need ta look out for my family, and my family is right here beside me. So until ya can accept that, ya need to leave."

Chris took a long deep breath and lowered his head, Mere walked behind Chris and placed her hands on his shoulders. Chris's mom stood up and walked into the kitchen, to get her purse. She then walked back out into the dining room, and stopped beside Chris.

"I'm leave'n for now, but I'll be back later."

Chris looked up at his momma. "Bye momma.."

Mere watched as Chris's mom walked through their house towards the front door, she watched her open it and walk out. Slamming it shut behind her, the sound made Chris jump. Mere moved beside Chris, and picked up his hand lacing it with hers. Chris pulled Mere into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry ya had to hear all that, I thought she'd be more open 'bout everything.."

"You have nothing to be sorry for; you're a good man Chris LaSalle, and if your mother can't see that, it's her loss."

"You're a hell of a woman Merri Brody…"

"That's Merri Brody-LaSalle…"

"Your still my Brody…" Chris said with a smirk on his face… Chris rubbed his hand on Mere's abdomen.."Ive got everything I want right here in my arms."

* * *

 **Well guys this brings our story to an end, I hope that you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it….Keep me on your alerts list, cause I love writing for Chris and Merri…**


End file.
